This invention relates to a drift fence for holding back snow, sand, etc., and in particular to a drift fence for serpentine configurations and undulating surfaces.
Drift fences have been in use for many ears as portable fences in retaining sand and preventing wind and water erosion, and for retaining snow from drifting by the force of the winds. In addition, the use of drift fences has also been utilized in many other ways as containment for animals, other livestock, and as holding bins for corn and other agricultural products. It is sometimes necessary to use temporary fencing as barriers for safety in construction excavation sites and controlling people at sporting events and parades, as well as many other uses.
In the past, drift fences have been made of wooden slats held together by wire. The fencing could be rolled up into a cylindrical package for ease of handling and transporting. U.S. Pat. No. 283,606, issued to Hollister, is a variation of the wooden slat fence held together by wire. The Hollister fence uses wooden slats and wire with washers as spacers between the slats. Another patent of interest even though it does not pertain to fencing, is U.S. Pat. No. 175,857, issued to Dreher. In the Dreher patent a mat or screen is constructed of a plurality of slats separated by balls. The slats and balls are held together by a cord, which is threaded through holes in the slats and balls.
Other patents of similar interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,260, issued to Dailey et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,792, issued to Ballance. Dailey et al discloses a picket fence where the pickets have key slots and keys, such as rods or dowels to hold the pickets together. In Ballance there are clips to join a frame-to-frame structure together.
The subject matter of the cited patents is of general interest to the present invention; however, they do not suggest a drift fence similar to the invention.